Stephanie did 20 fewer jumping jacks than William in the evening. William did 23 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Stephanie do?
Explanation: William did 23 jumping jacks, and Stephanie did 20 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $23 - 20$ jumping jacks. He did $23 - 20 = 3$ jumping jacks.